The Six Ronins
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: AU What if Anubis wasn't acting the Ancient's part, and teamed up with the Ronins this is the story that he wasn't. Haitus!
1. Chapter 1

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Summery: AU What if Anubis wasn't acting the Ancient's part, and teamed up with the Ronins this is the story that he wasn't.

Chapter One

"Wow, the city is no longer a ghost town. I know that the civilians doesn't remember what happened that took three months out of their lives." Rowen said as they drove into the city.

"At least some good came from that. No one remembers a boy and his tiger at all." Sage said looking out the window. "Hn, I wonder who that is?"

- - -

"I need to blend in better. Ah, a clothing shop." Anubis said as people stare at him in a kimono. He enters the store and is now trying to figure out what the numbers on the labels mean. A store clerk helps him and when he showed his money the clerk told him to go next door to get the money exchanged. "Uh, thank you I will." Anubis said bowing.

After Anubis got a check for the ancient coins that he traded for more modern Yen. And then he bought the clothes and got into a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt that he saw the Ronins wear before they put on their base armor. Carrying the bags that held his new clothes he went on search for the Ronins that he felt not too long ago.

Walking towards a familiar jeep, it looks like the one that girl made move that was helping the Ronins defeat Talpa. He sensed the Ronins, but not enough to be all the Ronins. He looked around but didn't see them, so he looked up and saw two people up in the construction.

"So this is what Ronins do in their spare time." Anubis said aloud spooking the two that was looking at the city.

"Anubis, what the? What are you doing here?" Rowen asked taking in the form of Anubis wearing modern clothing, and holding several bags that looked to hold more modern clothing.

"Do you what a fight?" Sage said holding his armor sphere out.

"No, I was going to ask your help in getting use to this age. Four hundred years ago the land wasn't so uh, crowded." Anubis said looking at the scene before him, Rowen and Sage balancing on steel beams to the background of the city that is bright and noisy.

"So you say." Sage said dawning the base armor and getting into a battle ready stance.

"I really don't want to fight you. Ryo of the Wildfire should tell you that I am not your enemy." Anubis said trying to keep his balance with the heavy bags.

"Hn, Sage let's take him to the others if he is telling the truth Ryo can tell us." Rowen called out making Sage drop the base armor. "If this is a dynasty trick Ryo should be able to tell us."

"Yeah, your right, if we just attack who knows what would happen." Sage said glaring at Anubis.

"Well, since we have come into an impasse, how do we go get Wildfire to tell you that I am telling the truth" Anubis said getting ready to jump down.

"We go to him if you cause any trouble, we will beat you." Sage said jumping down.

After putting his bags into the back of the jeep.

"Um, the clerk at the shop told me that my money was not accepted there and told me to go to this exchange place." Anubis said showing his coins.

"How old are they?" Rowen asked as his eyes bugged.

"Four hundred years. Why are you looking at like that?" Anubis said looking curious about the reason,

"Let's go get them changed into modern yen, Anubis they are artifacts now days." Rowen said as they walked to the currency exchange and got all of Anubis' coins changed. Then they went to a bank to get the check into yen that Anubis can use, then they went back to the jeep and they started to go into the jeep.

"What is this thing? Why are you pushing me in it?" Anubis asked as they got him into the back of the jeep.

"This is a jeep, it takes us to places. Faster than feet could." Rowen said with a smile, seeing the warlord of cruelty frightened a little.

"Ah, so this is like a carriage of past." Anubis said without losing any fear.

Then they were off making Anubis' eyes widen from the speed of travel.

"Wait I feel something." Anubis said as they drive near where Saranbo is waiting and as they stop at the little rest area Saranbo curses.

"Maybe we frightened Anubis a little and he wanted out to calm himself." Sage said as he saw Anubis stand near the cliff face.

"No, I sensed something near here and we needed to get out of the thing to fight." Anubis said not two seconds before Saranbo appeared. "So, it is you Saranbo that was sent to attack us." Anubis was smiling now.

"What? You, you traitor. How dare you fight against the Dynasty?" Saranbo asked surprised at seeing a warlord of Talpa's in front of him.

"So care for another loss, every time we fought you have lost." Anubis said as his base armor appears.

"So, you know this tin head?" Sage asked thinking that the two was working together.

"Unfortunately, yes. He tried to go against Talpa and we, Warlords, defeated him three times. He must be trying again." Anubis said back to Sage not taking his eyes off of Saranbo.

"So where is the White Armor that defeated Talpa, which one of you has it?" Saranbo asked slashing at the three, Anubis dodges and tries to hit the goon, Sage not fast enough got hit by the tip of the glaive.

"**Armor of Spring Dao Chuu**!" Anubis says right when he got hit by Rowen who was thrown into him by the tin can.

"So who has my new armor?" Saranbo asked as energy bolts hit the three hurt warriors and their armor images over them. "So, not you three. Who has that armor?" Saranbo yelled out when Anubis kicked the general of despair. Saranbo disappears and the energy bolts stop as well.

"Believe me now. Ung, we should have beaten him." Anubis said as he helped the other two back up.

"I still think that to make us think you had changed they would have attacked you, just to make us believe." Sage said after he got up making Anubis stare at him like that never came to mind at all.

"Well, I don't. If it wasn't for me getting thrown at him he would have put his armor on and beat the other one." Rowen said to Sage.

"Thank you Strata. Ung, he never had that power before, what has happened in the Nether World." Anubis said back hoping that he wouldn't get back into the jeep.

"Don't worry and my name is Rowen." Rowen said looking at Anubis.

"Oh sorry, Rowen." Anubis said looking at Sage hoping that he would stop thinking that he would trick them, he isn't Dais.

"Well, back into the jeep the others must know about this." Sage said going to his side. Anubis' head fell and he got in but closed his eyes so that he didn't get sick at how fast they were going.

- - -

"I'm hungry, where are those two? I mean they are taking forever." Kento yelled making White Blaze to come down and pin him. "Okay, okay, I will be quiet. Blaze."

"I know, but Kento lets give them another hour before we go out to see if they are coming." Cye said looking at the ceiling. "Ryo's still hurt from when he beat Talpa. Hey I hear them now." Hearing the jeep stop and the sounds of the doors closing and the trunk as well.

"Huh, why did the trunk close?" Kento asked looking confused.

"Maybe they heard your stomach and got some food to keep you from eating us." Cye joked.

"Yeah, maybe they did." Kento said the next line to the joke but stopped laughing when he saw the beat up versions of Sage and Rowen, then he saw Anubis walking in after them, thinking that Anubis is the one who put the wounds on his friends attacks Anubis who dodged by sidestepping the punch.

Cye followed Kento's thought and went on the attack as well, but instead of missing like Kento did since Anubis' attention was on Kento hitting the head and dropping Anubis, whom was stunned by the hit.

"Wait, he didn't attack us. He helped us out." Rowen started but was stopped by Sage.

"If Anubis is really on our side he wont attack those two." Sage said as he went to the couch to sit down and check his wounds.

"But he helped us, if we don't help him would we be better than the other warlords." Rowen said making Sage flinch at that statement.

"Oh my god, stop this right now!" Mia yelled out so loud that it woke both White Blaze and Ryo.

"Mia!" both Cye and Kento said at the same time.

"What are you doing, he is already hurt. Can't you see that?" Mia said loudly.

"Hey, it's Anubis, how are you?" Ryo asked walking down the stairs.

"Fine, just getting beat up by your friends." Anubis said from the floor.

"Whoa, why are you in base armor?" Ryo asked seeing them all in base armor.

"To protect myself from getting hurt from your friends. Thank you Rowen." Anubis said as Rowen helped him back up.

"Ah, good, well then I will be upstairs sleeping some more, call me for dinner." Ryo said as he yawned, White Blaze went over to Anubis and licked his hand before going back up to watch Ryo.

"See, I told you that I was on urg, your side now." Anubis said as he grabbed his chest from where Kento hammered him when he was stunned.

"Take off your armor and I will check all of your guys' wounds." Mia said going to find a med kit.

"The reason why we were hurt guys is someone is after Ryo's new white armor." Rowen said after the armor is gone.

"His name is Saranbo, a general, not to bright but not an idiot." Anubis said wincing as he sat down.

"And how do you know this?" Kento asked getting hot again.

"Well, I didn't know that Hariel's white armor actually existed. But the reason how I know this Talpa, when I was stupidly following him, had to beat him down three times. We won all three times." Anubis said as Mia came back in the room.

"So the white armor is called Hariel's armor?" Mia asked Anubis.

"No, it has another name, the Inferno armor. The Dynasty is cut up like this: Talpa, the Warlords, the Generals, and then the lords. So when a general gets into his head that he can take over this world better than Talpa can Talpa wants him humiliated." Anubis said with a wince as she probed his ribs.

"Ah, so that is how you know his name and rank." Kento said getting a preverbal light bulb over his head.

"We need to protect Ryo and his new white armor. So tonight we all go to defeat Saranbo." Rowen said looking at the others.

"Right," Ryo's friends said Anubis just said this, "Why are you taking my shirt off?"

"You have a cracked rib to bandage it I need to see your skin. Don't you guys ever think that if you had hurt him worse that we would have to go to the hospital and then how are we going to explain why the man doesn't have any medical records." Mia said getting the shirt off and grabbing a roll of bandages. She starts to wrap up Anubis' chest, "After I'm done bandaging you, you can put your shirt back on then we can figure out how to kill this Saranbo."

A/n: How is this one?


	2. Chapter 2

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Two

"I do not think this would work, but your ideas worked in the past." Anubis said to Rowen as he and Sage are in the forest waiting for the Dynasty general to attack Kento and Cye, whom was waiting at the site that they were attacked earlier.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, all we need to do is kill Saranbo and keep Ryo out of combat until he is better." Rowen said as he readied his bow.

"I think you have told me that ten times tonight." Anubis said thinking of his old comrades bickering over things. "I know that in the moonlight his powers grow, but when we was attacked it was still daylight. His powers is over the water very much like Cye of the Torrent's is but much weaker."

"And you told us all that every time I told you about Ryo, how is it that you can do that." Rowen said feeling at ease with the ex-warlord, Sage scoffs.

"Uh, Rowen he is just messing with your mind." Sage said making Anubis smile.

"No, it is because Cale and Sekhmet talk so much that Dais and I had to find a way to shut them up." Anubis said seeing Kento and Cye get into battle stances.

"Oh, so he finally shows up." Rowen said notching an arrow.

They watch Kento and Cye get hurt within several minutes of the fight. Rowen and Sage couldn't take watching more and Anubis was stunned, the Ronins who beat the emperor of the Dynasty without much training is losing to a general that can't even beat a warlord. Wait the moonlight!

Anubis jumped in three seconds after behind the general and started to throw his attack when they were all hit by the energy bolts, gritting against the pain he threw the attack, "**Quake with Fear**!" with stuttering breaths lobbed it into the sky or more precisely at the moon.

"What, ahh, are, grr, you doing?" Sage asked thru his screams but then the chain hit the target and wrapped up the general, the energy bolts started going up the chain.

"How did you notice, traitor?" Saranbo asked as the energy bolts stopped on Anubis.

"The, ahh, moonlight. It betrays you." Anubis said sucking in breath as his body won't do what he tells it to do, then he collapses. Making the others yell out 'Anubis!' for his armor disappeared and the energy bolts hit Anubis again.

"Guys what the?" Ryo's voice said from the other side of the canyon.

"What there was one more?" Saranbo said as the five Ronins that beat Talpa glowed and the Armor of Inferno was formed on Ryo whom attacked Saranbo whom ran just before he would have been incinerated.

"What… happened? Guys… talk… to… me…" Ryo said as he collapsed next to White Blaze.

In the morning…

"Anubis, I'm sorry for yelling at you when you saw where the real body of Saranbo was." Sage said after Anubis woke, they are in Ryo's room for Ryo had a spare bed in it.

"You thought I was working with him didn't you? I would have, Sage let go of that hate, that is what the Dynasty wants and needs to get you. How are you feeling? I really did think you were not telling me the whole truth about the white armor of Hariel's going to Ryo." Anubis said looking at the sleeping boy in the other bed.

"Your right, but tell me how did you get taken by the Dynasty?" Sage asked knowing that it might be personal.

"I was young, looking first for honor and power for my village. Then with the power I won the more power I wanted, I then saw Talpa and he told me that I could have more power than I could ever use if I joined him, not long after I gained the armor, I thought that it had came from Talpa, all the Warlords does." Anubis said softly so that he doesn't wake the Ronin leader.

"I forgot your cracked rib from yesterday when we battled that guy and could that have been the reason you collapsed when you had him?" Sage asked surprised at the answer to his other question.

"That may be, damn, why do I lose to surprises." Anubis says as he tries to get up and collapses back into the bed.

"Huh, what does that mean?" Sage asked surprised at the outburst.

"At the volcano Ryo surprised me by being stronger than when we first fought. Then when Rowen destroyed the helmet, but I was fighting Talpa's control, then at the area where Saranbo attacked us and beat us not once but twice." Anubis said trying to sit back up.

"Hey, that is probably how we beat the other warlords. Hey maybe we can surprise the next opponent and we should win." Sage said as Mia came in.

"Sage, I need to check his wounds, could you please leave?" Mia asked politely, Sage got up but now thinking.

"Um, we were not fighting." Anubis said as she lifted his shirt to check the bandages and she gasped. "Miss, what is wrong?"

"Oh, I didn't see this last night. But I see like the others you are healing much faster than a normal human would." Mia said undoing the bandages and seeing slight burns from where the energy bolts had touched to make his armor to ghost.

"You mean this is not a normal person's rate of healing?" Anubis asked shocked at this news, "Then why isn't he healing like I am?"

"You mean Ryo, I think, I think it maybe because Ryo's is energy drain not a physical wound like yours." Mia said as she puts ointment on his now bruises and slight burns.

"That's really cold." Anubis hissed out at the cold feeling.

She doesn't say anything after that, all she did was rewrap Anubis' torso and helped him put his shirt back on. Then he slowly went to sleep.

"Ryo of the Wildfire, this is where you sleep." Saranbo's said as Ryo wakes.

"You." Ryo said with anger that he got his friends hurt and this guy made them hurt worse.

"Come to the bay, we shall fight." Saranbo said before disappearing.

"What should I do?" Ryo asked the air, then he saw the pained expression on Anubis' face. "I'll go, I will win. For my friends." Ryo then slipped out of the room calls White Blaze and leaves the manor getting seen by Yulie.

Anubis woke getting hungry and the smells coming from downstairs are good, he slowly moves into a sitting position and gets up to go down to eat seeing an empty bed. Thinking that Ryo might be down already doesn't think anything about it.

"Hi Yulie, what is wrong?" Mia asked as soon as she saw him.

"Why is Ryo going to the city in his armor?" Yulie asked making them all stop, Anubis hissed when he stopped his bruising stung badly. "Ahh, why is he here?" he said as he spotted Anubis.

"I thought Ryo was down already, if he is not here than we need to find him and help him." Anubis said just after he finished going down the stairs.

"Yeah, Yulie, where did you see him going? Don't mind Anubis, he is on our side now." Rowen said getting nods from everyone else.

"Come on, go to the jeep." Mia said hearing a groan from Anubis, "Anubis stay here, you are still hurt."

"I was groaning about that contraption of yours." Anubis said as his base armor appears. "No need to worry, as long as I don't move too fast I will be able to fight." Then he followed the others getting squished in the middle.

Kento sat behind Mia, Sage next to him, then Anubis and then Rowen, and Cye behind Yulie as Yulie told them where he saw Ryo and what path he might have taken.

"Uh, Mia, we might have to get a bigger vehicle, we are getting squashed back here." Rowen said in a slight pained voice.

"I was planning on it tomorrow, since we have more members on the team." Mia said then with a sigh, "Although some of you has to help with the payments."

"I could help, Rowen and Sage helped me with only one bag of my coins, and I could sell them to help. If those are the correct words." Anubis said with his eyebrows knitting.

"Thank you Anubis that should help. Sage, Rowen, and Kento will go with me to pick out a van or a second car." Mia said diving closer to where Ryo was.

"Hey, Mia, stop. I hear White Blaze. He's crying." Yulie said as the jeep stopped and he got out making the others go out with him. "White Blaze, White Blaze."

"Huh, Yulie are you sure that you heard White Blaze?" Kento asked gently hoping not to make Yulie upset.

"Yes." Yulie said back, then Dynasty soldiers started appearing.

"So, he heard White Blaze and that means that whoever is doing this doesn't want us any closer." Anubis said making Yulie smile, at least someone knows that he can do it.

Then the five put their armors on and went to protect Mia and Yulie, since they could not fight.

Cye cried out as one of his wrists, his left, started aching badly.

"Cye, buddy, what happened?" Kento asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Kento, my wrist just started hurting." Cye said back his voice shaken.

"Ahh, my knee!" Kento said as his left knee just hit the ground.

"Anubis what is going on?" Sage said as Rowen's right knee did the same thing as Kento's.

"Why ask me, I have never seen this before." Anubis said to Sage who's right wrist just went out.

"Oh, no, the white armor. It is trying to protect Ryo by sending what is happening to the others." Mia said as Anubis grabbed his head.

"Um, look over there, I think Ryo's fighting there." Yulie said pointed to the sea where there was a red spot in it.

"Yulie has great ability to spot what we cannot." Anubis said thru gritted teeth. Then was surprised that his armor was glowing yellow then he looked around Sage glowed green, Rowen a deep blue, and Kento an orange. Cye was stunned that he wasn't glowing.

"Guys I think our armor is trying to help Ryo. Lets send all our power to him ya'know to form the white armor." Rowen said as the glow from their armor destroyed the soldiers that they were fighting.

Then the powerful glow went into the sky and fell to the sea, and Ryo came out of the sea fighting Saranbo, whom they all thought was dead. Ryo used all he had to kill Saranbo and then on the pier collapsed making Cye the only warrior to help them. He put Kento, Sage, Rowen, and Anubis into the backseat of the jeep then putting Ryo into the front passenger seat, he and Yulie was going to ride White Blaze all the way back to the manor.

When they got there the others was waking and Anubis closes his eyes at being in the jeep. 'At least this time I'm not in between two of them.' Anubis thought and fell into a light sleep.

A/n: well, all nine armors are conected to the white armor so the pain sharing could have done that. Add the fact that in the anime Ryo did sap the warlords. so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Three

"We did terrible, we need to practice or we will lose." Sage said after breakfast.

"Sage I agree with you about the practice but against what?" Ryo said putting down the feelings of despair and anger.

"Against each other, if you rely on luck too much it will desert you. So we have to train against each other and then we might find the flaws that is what my teacher said." Anubis said calmly.

"Okay, first let's spar without the armors powers and attacks then we will go from there." Rowen said thinking this might be a way to get Anubis more into the group.

"So who against who?" Kento said getting amped up.

"Sword against sword, Bo against yari, and then we ranged ones. We should do this one on one until the flaws have become apparent and then we can see about fixing them." Anubis said making the others nod since it made sense.

After they started practice instead of glancing off Sage's Nodachi got stuck on Ryo's Katana making them stop practice all together.

"Why did the Wildfire Katana do that?" Ryo asked Sage.

"I don't know but Mia might." Rowen said noticing that Ryo looks upset.

"Lets go and find out what's wrong." Kento said worried about his friend.

They went back to Mia's concern and worry, she started scanning the swords.

"Oh, this is bad. Ryo, the katana is damaged, I believe that it is because of the White Armor of Inferno." Mia said with concern coloring her voice.

"Arg, why is this happening? Why won't anything go right?" Ryo yelled as he hit the priceless artifacts on the wall. "Why?" he cried in a broken voice.

"Why don't we find a new sword for Ryo?" Yulie said making them all look at him.

"Yulie, I cannot just use any weapon. They were made with the armor and if I tried to use another it would shatter." Ryo's still broken voice said.

"What I think the young one is saying that we need to find the weapon that is made for the white armor." Anubis said thinking about it.

"Yeah, that is what I meant, I still can't say things right." Yulie said with a smile.

"Yulie, Anubis that may be the answer. The Wildfire Katana is not made for the inferno and the inferno is just over loading it, and that may be why Ryo is still tired." Mia said going to the computer. "Anubis what did you say that legend was called about the white armor?"

'Hariel's White Armor of Inferno, it was made to absorb the negative energy of this world and the Nether World. But I cannot remember the rest." Anubis said surprising the others.

"To absorb the negative energy. Why it feeds off of Talpa's old minions. Why would they want it?" Ryo said dropping to a sitting position.

"Maybe they forgot, or the power it just gives off." Cye said, since he was the only one aware after that last battle with Saranbo.

"It gives off power, huh. That makes sense." Ryo said moping a bit.

"Guys, look I found it. The Soul Sword of Ferver, it was made to protect the world. If you would like Ryo we can go now to get it." Mia said trying to be nice but wanting Ryo to act like a leader. "Thank you Anubis, if you hadn't said the name of the armor we probably would still be looking."

"Uh, your welcome." Anubis said blushing a little.

"Hey he is acting like a person." Kento said making Anubis raise his head and leave the room fast. "Was it something I said?"

"Kento, next time don't point it out. He is learning and would you like it if I said hey, Kento is acting smart for a change?" Sage said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, I guess I have to apologize to him since I did hurt his feelings." Kento said while going to find Anubis. Instead of Anubis he sees a black tiger with white armor next to the door "Hey what are you doing here?"

"What is it Kento?" Rowen asked when he heard the odd tone in Kento's voice.

"A black tiger, and it's running." Kento said as he started chasing the tiger.

When Anubis left the room Black Blaze crouched low so he didn't get seen by the loyal one of Talpa's, but Anubis heard the noise from the armor.

"Saberstrike." Anubis said going out of the manor and searching for the lord.

"What is it, Warlord?" Saberstrike's said coming out of the shadows.

"I'm no longer under Talpa, so why call me warlord. I have came to ask you to join with the Ronins. They defeated Talpa when he tried to take over this world." Anubis said looking at the lord.

"I do not believe you. You have worked for Talpa too long." Saberstrike said drawing his sword.

"Would you, an honorable man, attack a man that has no weapon on him? I think not. The Ronin need your help in defeating the ones that come after you." Anubis said hoping that Saberstrike would join them.

"You are correct. Black Blaze is coming and you will not fool me." Saberstrike said before he left.

"I wasn't trying to fool you. I was asking for your help." Anubis said to the long vanished warrior.

"Anubis, what are you doing all the way out here?" Sage asked when they walked over to him.

"I thought I saw something." Anubis said looking at where Saberstrike was.

"Hey, Anubis, I'm sorry if I offended you earlier." Kento said looking down.

"Oh, your forgiven Kento." Anubis said going back.

"Hey, what do you now about a black tiger?" Rowen asked with a frown.

"The tiger's name is Black Blaze, he is bonded to a dynasty lord named Saberstrike, why?" Anubis said truthfully.

"So what's this lord like?" Ryo asked getting worried.

"Honorable, and is a master swordsman. We would be lucky if we could get him to our side. For he hated Talpa." Anubis said going back to the manor.

"He hated Talpa, then why did he follow his command?" Kento asked confused Anubis stopped walking.

"If you where honor bound to protect an area that is in evil hands would you leave? After his contract was done he tried to become the new emperor by killing Talpa in honorable combat. Saberstrike lost and had to serve since. He is now probably looking for a way to get stronger to become the leader of the Nether World. I know him, he probably thinks what Sage thought. I am following orders to get you all killed or taken." Anubis said giving them a sad little look.

"You just met him didn't you. Why?" Sage asked getting mad.

"I told you he would be an asset. He is a sword master, he could teach both you and Ryo to be able to beat the on coming battles. Without the use of the white armor that has damaged the Wildfire Katana." Anubis said again.

"I get it, you was just trying to help, but we need to get the soul sword now and then maybe we can work things out with this friend and then maybe your oldest friends will come and be helped." Ryo said looking grim.

"Maybe, if they are still alive." Anubis said looking up at the sky.

- - -

Anubis and Ryo were on White Blaze since Anubis can't stand to be in the jeep running towards the place where Mia swears that the sword is.

"Hey Anubis, hate cramped places?" Ryo asked as White Blaze jumped over a tree stump.

"No, it is the speed of the contraption, it goes too fast for me, I can stand being on horses and riding White Blaze. They know where things are, that piece of metal don't." Anubis clarified for Ryo as White Blaze slowed and they got off.

"So, speed and control issues that is the problem. Well at least you know." Ryo said trying to banter with Anubis.

"I don't understand what this has to do with that thing the healing girl controls." Anubis said confused on why Ryo seemed to change the conversation.

"Healing Girl, you mean Mia, okay you hate the jeep, and will ride something slow and calming. I understand that it is that you need to be able to in somewhat control of the objects you ride." Ryo said making Anubis think when Mia and the others arrive.

"I want to find Ryo's new sword." Yulie said walking ahead of everybody. "Whah, I think I found it."

"Yulie!" Anubis went down to where Yulie fell and sure enough it was where the swords rested.

"Let's see if I can make them move from that spot with this here bolder." Kento said hefting a bolder.

"Stop, look there is a barrier, if you throw that Yulie and Mia could get hurt." Anubis said along with Rowen at the same time.

"Okay, thanks for the stereo speech." Kento said putting the rock down.

"Ronin to arms and make the circle. Anubis could you watch the others with White Blaze?" Ryo said becoming leaderish again.

"Yes I would." Anubis said still a little sore from the now healed cracked rib.

"Thanks, if anything happens take them out fast." Ryo said looking at the sheaths.

"I will with the help of your friend White Blaze." Anubis said walking towards the two normal people in the cave.

"So, taken out of the group because of the rib I see." Mia said with a smile to show that she was joking.

"That and to run away with the two of you should things happen." Anubis said with a frown thinking something is not right.

"Hey, Ryo how do they feel?" Kento said just before Ryo cried out and shattered the swords.

"They are fake." Ryo said after Sage came closer.

"Ryo, calm down, remember Black Blaze was listening to us when we were making plans to get these swords." Rowen said thinking.

"Correct, Black Blaze told me about the Soul Sword of Fervor." A voice said above them.

"Saberstrike I said nothing but the truth." Anubis said back before any of the others could say anything.

"I will not join up with any member of Talpa's." Saberstrike said and then Black Blaze roared.

"I said that I work for Talpa no more, I will not follow one that what he wants is just my armor not my skills." Anubis said as the other Ronins arm up.

"Anubis I think he isn't wanting to talk." Kento said getting hyped up for a fight.

"He will, I will not fight him." Anubis said making the others look at him.

"I get it. So that you cannot be like the evil ones that he thinks you are." Ryo said just as they all started glowing including Anubis.

"What is this?" Saberstrike asked as Black Blaze roared. "Hariel's white armor? So the rumor is true. I will not fight right now, I have to think. Anubis don't think I will not say what is I think that you are."

"He's gone Anubis, sorry that he didn't listen." Ryo said then he saw White Blaze looking at where Black Blaze was.

A/n: How was this? Will Saberstrike join the Ronin Warriors?


	4. Chapter 4

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Four

The Ronins and the two normal humans stayed at a cabin near wear they had met Saberstrike, Cye was doing some nervous cooking and they all had great things to eat.

"So, Anubis why do you think that this Saberstrike guy will join us?" Kento asked trying to figure out why the newest member was so certain.

"He will learn that I was telling the truth and the fact that he can talk to Black Blaze." Anubis said thinking.

"Ah, hey White Blaze want to tell Black Blaze the truth?" Ryo asked White Blaze whom let out a purring like growl and nodded.

"Anubis I had noticed that you are a little bit more open and more, something like teenager like. I was wondering how old are you?" Rowen said making the others and Anubis look at him.

"I was fifteen when Talpa got me to join, that was over four hundred years ago, physically I'm still fifteen, mentally I'm four hundred seventy-five. I don't understand why this is necessary." Anubis said getting his eyebrows knitted together.

"Wow, you said those coins was four hundred, they are mostly five hundred, no wonder they drooled when they saw them. Anubis, didn't you say that the white armor absorbs evil right? Well, you linked up once, and now started acting a little your age, physically." Rowen said making them all look at Anubis.

"I forgot, so if the other three gets to be part of the link up they would be free from Talpa's old control?" Anubis wondered aloud.

"Why did you say that, of course they would." Rowen said thinking hard.

"I still feel the power from my armor, they are still being controlled by someone." Anubis said, making the others wonder. "What? I can sense you. That is how I met the two in town just before Saranbo came into the picture."

"I never thought that we can sense each other. We can figure this out later, right now how do we get Saberstrike to be part of this group?" Sage said now worried about this little tidbit.

White Blaze walked out and started running towards the other tiger. When they met, Black Blaze went into battle ready to strike the other tiger for coming.

_Stop. I came here to talk to your bonded. I have information about the newest member of the cubs that I watch._ White Blaze said going over to his twin and head butting him.

_Fine, but I will watch you because for the fact that I love the one that I bonded to._ Black Blaze said then he smiled. _So a male tiger with cubs. I would love to see how you met them to adopt them as your cubs._

_The battle from Talpa. That is how. _White Blaze said as they started walking towards where Saberstrike is currently at. Saberstrike was currently cleaning the Soul Sword of Fervor and was surprised that the tiger that follows the Ronins is here.

"Black Blaze, what is this?" Saberstrike asked the tiger.

_My twin says that he has to talk with you._ Black Blaze said to the master swordsman.

"That would be fine." Saberstrike said now looking at the white tiger.

_The Ronins trust the Ancient One, whom has fought Talpa, and he did free Anubis from the control of Talpa's will. The white armor absorbs evil and they now notice that Anubis is calmer and is truly one of them, please, we need you to teach the cubs how to fight the evil that is to come._ White Blaze said bowing a little getting the attention of Saberstrike and Black Blaze.

"Did the Ronins send you? So, you are the mediator for them. I will decide by battle, the leader of the Ronins, in the white armor with one sword of Fervor, no magic, just skill. If he shows skill I will join and teach them. If not I will leave." Saberstrike said coming up with this decision was hard but this is the fairest way he could think of.

_I will tell the cubs. Where will we meet?_ White Blaze asked getting up and was ready to leave.

_I will come and lead you to the site of where the combat shall take place._ Black Blaze said leading the white twin away.

"So, one of the warlords is free." Saberstrike said to the soul sword.

- - -

White Blaze couldn't speak to the Ronins like he wanted to, but he can come up with ways that make them understand.

- - -

When White Blaze came back and pulled Ryo over to the wall and he grabbed two swords from the said wall, you could say that Ryo was confused.

"I think White Blaze got through and is trying to say how we can get him on our side." Rowen said looking at the strange behavior from the giant tiger.

"I guess so, the swords of Fervor, right boy?" Ryo asked the tiger. White Blaze dropped the two swords and nodded, then grabbed one again and swung the sword at the one on the floor.

"Trial by combat, he would." Anubis said as he saw the blades hit.

"I think we get one of the swords and we have to fight, I get that but how with the swords special attack and in what armor?" Ryo said looking at the tiger. White Blaze moved four of them closer to Ryo and then went back to hitting the sword.

"White Blaze is saying that no to the special attack, and the fight should be in the white armor. I can guess." Yulie said getting ready for sleep.

"So trial by combat, no abilities, and in the white armor. And I guess White Blaze knows when. Well, we need to get some sleep and then we can go and get ready for the test." Ryo said picking up the swords and then plopping down next to White Blaze to sleep.

Way early in the morning…

Roar, Roar. A tiger's cry next to the door. White Blaze went to lick everyone awake and even Anubis was trying to get their hair back down.

White Blaze then went to the door and head butted the other tiger and started following. The humans and the Ronins went into pursuit and made it to the place with tiger slobber in their hair.

"Aright, guys to arms and stay back. Since only I can summon the white armor." Ryo said then he put on the Wildfire armor and then when the others focused to send their power to Ryo. This time only Sage was the only one not affected by the power drain.

"So it is true that the armor is white. Black Blaze, please give Ryo one of the swords." Saberstrike said looking at the group. Then the battle started after Black Blaze jumped out of the way. At first all they saw was simple movements but then the two that was fighting started going into the extremes, it seems as if Saberstrike is testing Ryo if he can learn the fighting style. Soon they turned and the swords sang as they hit the other and soon after fifteen minutes of fighting the soul sword disappeared from Saberstrike's hand and appeared in Ryo's.

"Whoa, that was cool." Kento said after the battle was decided in his friends favor.

"So, Anubis is on the side of good. I will teach you Ronins. Anubis, I want nothing told of this to Talpa or the people that follow him." Saberstrike said looking at the ex-warlord.

"So go into hiding in the land near Mia's home. The land is lovely and is calm, but filled with areas that we can train at." Ryo said trying to make peace with the lord.

"Black Blaze, go and follow Ryo of the Wildfire to show that to the Dynasty I am one of the fallen, And be safe." Saberstrike said then he disappeared.

"So now we have an ally that is a teacher. That is great and all I have to do is ask the volcano to fix the nicks and weak spots on the Wildfire Katana." Ryo says feeling better already.

A/n: So their you have it Saberstrike is going to teach the ronins, but will they be able to beat the next battle? Find out more by reading The Six Ronins.


	5. Chapter 5

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Five: Sun Devil and the dreams.

It had been two weeks since they started training with Saberstrike and he was surprised on how they beat Talpa with their skill level. But now they can hold their own against him and the teens are getting a lot better now that they can use the weapons, all of them for Cye, now with no hesitation that they had when they had battled Talpa's attempt to take this world.

At least Wildfire was right about the land being peaceful.

Inside the mansion…

"_And the Volcano Aino started to erupt but was sealed by black ice. Scientists are looking into the matter now. Now onto other matters…"_ the announcer said on the TV.

"So, another after two weeks of getting trained. Man, I was hoping for a little bit more time to learn more." Kento said grabbing a sandwich.

"I believe this one is under Dais' orders. I do not him and don't know what he can do." Anubis said grabbing the plate that had his lunch on it, to keep it from Kento's wandering hands.

"Anubis, at least we now know that we can fight and probably beat the guy with out them knowing that either you or Saberstrike is helping us. Stay here and watch over Mia and Yulie." Ryo said with a smile.

"Hum, Ryo's right. If Talpa is still alive, if he knew that he was helping us he would go ballistic and try to get Anubis again without mercy." Rowen said thinking this thru.

"Fine, if you think this helps you beat this new enemy then I will stay." Anubis says making them all think he will follow them anyway.

"Uh-huh, I think Mia is going to have watch Anubis." Kento said with a smirk.

"Have you noticed that Black Blaze's armor went away when Ryo's white armor did? Maybe we can leave one of the tigers here to make sure that Mia and Yulie is safe, there could be soldiers." Sage said walking into the room.

"Yes, White Blaze loves playing with Yulie and I was thinking that with Anubis here if there is any plot to attack here will be stopped." Ryo said to Sage making Anubis laugh.

"No, you want to be sure that if Talpa lives so that he doesn't find out. But Saranbo knew that I was with you all and he could have told someone. I'll stay here in case of this new enemy comes here." Anubis said going to the room he shares with Ryo.

"Ryo, Anubis has been right ever since he started working with us. And keeping him out now is like saying Mia cannot drive us around in our brand new van and truck." Cye said picking up the dirty dishes and handing Sage a plate with sandwiches on it.

"Your right Cye, but what if the guy isn't there at the volcano, or what if the volcano is a trap? He did say that this one is under Dais the sneaky, so I was just saying that the strongest alone should stay here." Ryo said being their leader again, "My katana is fixed now so if we can beat this guy fast, let's do this."

"Right!" the four yelled with smiles.

"Anubis, Ryo didn't mean that you are not trusted, it is because he trusts you to keep us safe." Mia said coming into the room, "They left and hopefully it's not a trap. I was wondering if you could take me to Saberstrike so that I can learn the history of the Nether World from someone that is part of that world."

"Yes, we can take White Blaze and Yulie too, so that he can play Ronin some more." Anubis said with a smile returning.

"Thank you; at least you are not stuck in the house." Mia said getting a note book and some pens to write it down. They left to find the clearing that Saberstrike lives in.

After a week the Ronins came back hurt and surprised.

"Ryo, what happened?" Anubis said looking at them.

"This guy means business, he can duplicate." Ryo said sitting down without his base armor so that Mia can check him over.

"Hum, that sounds familiar. Did he look like a lizard with a whip?" Anubis said surprising them.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for our training, we would be dead or in the hands of Talpa. Anubis that demon is still alive and we have to get rid of this duplicating lizard." Cye said collapsing on the seat he always chose.

"So we work together. All of us, Mia and Yulie as well, go find Sun Devil and get rid of him. Then we look to find ways to power up the armor, if that helps." Anubis said looking at them.

"I agree." Rowen said so tiredly.

"So this is where you rest at. Talpa will be most pleased." Sun Devil said surprising them all.

"Well, we won't let you tell him. **Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin**!" Ryo said putting the whole armor on at once surprising himself.

"**Armor of Halo Dao Rei**! **Armor of Torrent Dao Shin**! **Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi**! **Armor of Strata Dao Chi**! **Armor of Spring Dao Chuu**!" the Armors of the Ronins appeared and the enemy was surprised to see Anubis there. In that moment Ryo took it to himself to try to summon the white armor and took all but Strata's armor to work. "**Armor of the Inferno Dao Jin**!" Black Blaze's armor reappeared giving Ryo the Swords of Fervor and then Ryo used the power of the Inferno to destroy Sun Devil, but oddly no damage to the house.

"Ryo, why did you do that?" Rowen asked loudly.

"I wanted to see if I could push it, not it push me." Ryo said sighing, "I guess I should have said that I was going to do this when we was coming back."

"Yes you should have, but that guy might have heard that and then would have waited for just you." Rowen said, and then quipped, "Now only Kento is the only one that hasn't been spared for the white armor."

"Guys, I am going to check your wounds just like before we was rudely interrupted." Mia said pointing at the couch and one hand on her hip, she sounded like she means business.

"Yes Ma'am." Everyone said at the same time.

"After this, Cye and Kento will make dinner since I am going to look up any available records of Ryo's white armor." Mia said as she went over Ryo with a fine tooth comb, then she did the same to the others, "Well, I hope that I can find out more of the white armor."

"We hope so, Mia, we hope so." Ryo said as they started to do the chores that they normally do save Cye and Kento who started making dinner.

That night…

Cye dreamscape…

The swirl of the sea and a tidal wave coming at him, he uses his powers to make it into a very small wave. "Cye, you have been given a great tool. Become one with the armor, will and spirit. The power to save will come to you then." The Ancient's voice said.

End Cye dreamscape…

Kento dreamscape…

Dessert all around, needing to get to his friends buried by a sand dune, he uses the armors power to blow the dune apart and frees his friends. "Kento, find your center and no one can defeat you. Find theirs and you have won."

End Kento dreamscape…

Rowen dreamscape…

Him on a mountain and was trying to read the stars but the clouds keep rolling in, he arrow shock waves the clouds and was able to see. "Rowen of the Strata, to see everything clearly push away the clouds of doubt and then things will be clear."

End Rowen dreamscape…

Sage dreamscape…

In a clearing Sage battles the sunbeams. "Sage, your armor works in the deepest of darkness and the brightest of light, be one with will, body, spirit and armor."

End Sage dreamscape…

Anubis dreamscape…

"Anubis, learn to be human; that is what powers your will, and spirit." The Ancient said to him in a shopping mall. "I will give you a hint, stay with the lad, he will show you the way."

End Anubis dreamscape…

Ryo dreamscape…

Ryo training in the volcano and trying to control himself. "Ryo, to learn how to control the inferno, you must learn the Wildfire first."

"But how? If I learn how to control Wildfire will the control leach into the inferno?" Ryo asked the one that helped them beat Talpa the first time.

"Can you cut a flame? If you control one, you control all." The Ancient one said showing Ryo an old Japanese torch.

"Okay, I will learn." Ryo said going at the flame, making the old one smile.

End Ryo dreamscape…

"And I blew the dune up and now I have this need to go find myself." Kento was telling Yulie at breakfast in the kitchen.

"So you as well had dreams that are troubling." Anubis said as he tried to figure out how to use the toaster. He puts the bread in and…

"Push the lever down, that starts it to toast the bread." Sage said as he came in with a bag in his hand.

"Thank you Sage." Anubis said doing as he was told. "So that makes every warrior with a dream."

"Yeah, so where are your bags Anubis?" Rowen asked as he drank his coffee.

"I do not have the feeling that I have to go somewhere. Mia told me to tell all of you that she got a call from a friend and that she will be gone to help her." Anubis said jumping a little when the toaster popped. (If you never heard a toaster pop before, won't you jump a little?)

"Okay, oh yeah, you are more in tune to your armor having some time to learn its quirks." Rowen said finishing his cup.

"And not long enough to be in tune with all of you." Anubis joked back. "The ones I have the quirks learned to the letter was the three still in Talpa's grasp. So if any of you tend to blow up things I will be most happy."

"Whoa, who blows things up?" Kento asked as he saw Anubis eat the piece of toast.

"Sekhmet, once a month he blows up the entire wing. So the nether spirits always repairs his area." Anubis says with a smile knowing that it probably just happened.

"So he is a little chemist, huh." Cye said making one of Anubis' eyebrows go up with the new word.

"What's a chemist?" Anubis asks hoping that they will stay a little longer.

"Someone that mixes chemicals to make something, it is similar to cooking, but instead of food you get medicine or poisons… now I get it." Cye said getting the point that Sekhmet is trying to make a poison and it just blows up.

"Ah, so where are you going?" Anubis asks so that he could check on them later.

"Me, I'm going lava diving." Ryo said making all roll their eyes.

"I'm going to where I found Kento." Sage said making Kento laugh.

"I'm going to the straits of Naruto. The sea will hopefully put me to ease." Cye said making all laugh.

"Where Ryo figured out that I was in the sky." Rowen said making a 'hey' from Ryo.

"Where my feet take me. I will call as soon as I figure out where." Kento said knowing why.

"Thank you, now if I know you all, you will come back stronger and more focused." Anubis said making them all smile and laugh.

"So why did you ask where they were going, Anubis?" Yulie asked as the others left the manor.

"In case you want to see them training, of course." Anubis said making Yulie smile.

"In that case, thank you sir." Yulie said and then he ran around the house.

A/n: Okay, now what? They are not united anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Six

"So you are traveling to the forests of northern Japan, I will tell Yulie. Just be careful there might be another attack from Talpa." Anubis said that made Yulie smile, Yulie was listening in without Anubis knowing about it.

-I will, jeez, why does everyone think that I am not careful? Ryo is the one that does stupid things.- Kento said then he hung up.

At least at Mia's place everything seems normal.

With Cye…

"Wow. This place is so nice. Let's see if I can swim through the whirlpool." Cye said to himself as he put his base armor on. Cye then jumped into the middle of one of the whirlpools and started swimming.

"So, Cye of the Torrent. You did do what I thought you would do." A deep voice said to the darkness. "Go and fight the other Torrent, Red Torrent." And the Red Torrent went to where Cye was. "I spent too much time on this project when I could be doing another."

Cye saw the fish swim around and then started dying.

"Huh, someone is attacking?" Cye said then realizing it must be the Dynasty. He gets out of the water and sees a red version of his armor. "Who are you? And why come here?"

"I am Torrent. I came here to do battle with you." The Red Torrent said with a very altered voice.

"Okay, I will do battle. **Armor of Torrent Dao Shin**!" Cye said putting the torrent armor on and rushed the fake torrent by using the claw weapon and when the fake was pinned used the tanto to slash its armor. The Red Torrent jumped back and was spraying the area with poison, at the water the beach and to the forest. "Oh, no, the poison. Sekhmet must have made this." He focused on cleaning the poison from the land and water and felt calm and at peace. "**Super Wave Smasher**!" and with the full powered surekill attack purified the poison.

"How dare you purify my poison!" Sekhmet yelled coming out of the shadows.

"I didn't want the water destroyed." Cye said as he dodged a strike.

Sekhmet seemed to be in a berserker rage, and slashed and tried to cut off Cye's head. It took Sekhmet thirty minutes to land a blow on Cye and when he did he knocked Cye out.

"Men, why do…" Cye heard before darkness took him.

Sage…

"Now this is perfect, nobody to interrupt my meditation." Sage said walking towards where he unlocked the true Thunderbolt Cut. He noticed a herd of deer being attacked by some wild dogs. He saved the deer by giving his dried meat to the dogs, and he heard something and he smiled. "Hi Cale, the dogs was under your power weren't they?"

"How Sage of Halo did you know that I was here?" Cale asked coming out of the shadows.

"I heard you scoff that they took my food. So why are you here?" Sage said remembering Anubis' advice to let go of the hate he felt for Cale.

"To bring you to your destiny, of course. Sage the hatred in your heart will bring you to us." Cale said then facefaulted when Sage was petting the dogs that neared him.

"Yes, you must have been hungry boy, um, maybe some chicken later." Sage was talking to the dog.

"What are you doing Halo?" Cale asked getting angry.

"I was petting your doggies, Cale. They seem nice to me, must be because of repressed emotions." Sage said in a calm and even tone of voice, he had a smirk on his face.

"Why you? Why have you not attacked me or the soldiers? Who are you? You are not Sage of Halo are you?" Cale said thinking that this is one of Dais' tricks to prevent him from getting Anubis' spot as favorite.

"I'm Sage of Halo alright, the reason I haven't attacked you or the soldiers yet, is the reason you haven't attacked me. I am here to meditate and that is all. If you want a fight, go ahead." Sage said knowing that this is making him feel a lot better in his heart, hating Cale and the others was weighing him down.

Cale blinked and started laughing. "The monk has gotten to you has he not?"

"Nope, just here to meditate." Sage said walking away. In his head he is laughing at Cale and is now putting his anger into making Cale think he, Sage, has gone nuts.

"Do not let him get away! Sage of Halo I will fight you and take you to your destiny!" Cale said leaping over the teen and slashing his sword in which Sage dodged.

"Fine, you want a fight you have one. **Armor of Halo Dao Rei**!" Sage put his armor on and then blocked a blow to his side with his Nodachi.

"You will not make a fool out of me." Cale said making Sage gracefully move away from the soldiers.

"Cale, you need a chill pill. Oh right you can summon ice." Sage said thinking on what the dream said, 'merge all of my will, spirit, and body to my armor to keep it mine not Talpa's. Even though my armor comes from the demon, I don't have to let it be demonic.' "Hey Cale, you don't have to be following Talpa. He didn't give you your armor, the armor chose you. Why fight each other? We are both human." Cale didn't even hesitate to strike a blow to Sage.

"I will fight for my master. And soon you will too." Cale said making Sage's eye twitch.

"I will not, and the reason is that I have all my will to be human, **Thunderbolt Cut**!" Sage said using the full power surekill.

"What! You have beaten me, welcome to the Dynasty." Cale said making Sage check on Cale to see if he killed Anubis' friend. He didn't Cale was just unconscious and probably not hurt as badly if Sage had really been aiming at him. Behind him a gate opened and both was sucked in.

Kento…

Kento laughed at the phone call that he just had with Anubis. He knew that Yulie was listening in and he knew that Anubis doesn't know that you could do that. Man he was bored.

Well soon he will be where he is where he feels is calling him. Along the way Dais and his two goons beat him up and now he is mad.

When he got to the forest he battled Dais and when he dodged a blow he found out that the forest is now all rock. He forgot all about the two goons and tries to beat up the one that made him mad.

"So, Kento of Hardrock, how does it feel to be the one to destroy the forest?" Dais mocked as Kento just realized what he just did.

"I'm going to make you pay. Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento said as the sand gave way, and Dais dodged the attack.

The Sand Strikers beat Kento by disappearing and reappearing everywhere and as Kento falls into the sand he was mad but now more at himself than at Dais and his two goons. Dais said that he had to report and left the Sand Strikers to try to finish him off.

'Why'd I get so ready to fight? Isn't that what Anubis said that allows Talpa into your heart. I got to find my center to prevent that from happening.' Kento thought as the twins came at him full ready to kill. 'Whoa, I can feel it. The earth, it is telling me where they are. So this is my center, where is theirs? Oh, I get it.' Kento got up and still with his eyes closed started spinning the bo around his head. "**Iron Rock Crusher**!" Kento yelled out as a small ball of gravity went towards the two coming at him, destroying them.

"Kento of Hardrock! I have some news for you. All of the Ronins have fallen, so you will be the fifth to fall." Dais said making Kento gasp.

"No, that cannot be!" Kento said wondering about Anubis, wait Dais doesn't know about him helping them.

A/n: I know that Sage is out of character, but I wanted to pick on Cale. Sorry for the mix up.


	7. Chapter 7

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Seven

"Anubis, can we play a board game?" Yulie asked the ex-warlord while holding up monopoly.

"Okay, just go easy on me until I learn how this works." Anubis said as he saw Yulie set up the board and then picked the horse. They played for an hour before Anubis was bankrupt but he had fun.

"Anubis, I getting worried about the guys. I want to see them train." Yulie said as he put the game away.

"Well, we can go after we clean up Mia's kitchen I believe that Cye called it. We did make a mess in there and Mia will get mad at both of us." Anubis said picking up the dishes that was used from the day that the Ronins left on up till now. Then both of them cleaned the room and put away the clean dishes.

They left and locked the place and with White Blaze and Black Blaze took off to where Cye went to, they plan to go in a circle by going to Cye, Sage, Kento, Rowen, and lastly Ryo.

When they made it to the Sea of Naruto both tigers roared. Anubis got off of Black Blaze and went to Yulie on White Blaze.

"Yulie stay here, they sense something is wrong." Anubis said going onto the beach and saw the plants dying and some fish on top of the water. "Sekhmet, did you do all this to get Cye of the Torrent?" and then worried about the others. "Blazes, we need to go now."

When both tigers heard the call moved towards Anubis, whom jumped back on Black Blaze in base armor.

"Anubis why are you in base armor?" Yulie asked getting worried.

"Cye is gone. I fear that Talpa was waiting for us to split. We have to check the others fast." Anubis said as the got closer to the mountain park that once held Kento, and now Sage is training here. "Yulie, promise me that you will stay on White Blaze while Black Blaze and I go check if Sage is safe."

"Yes, I promise. But if you are attacked I want to help you." Yulie said making White Blaze grumble.

"Fine, we four go and check." Anubis said for the tigers followed Sage's scent and then they saw the signs of a fight that happened not to long ago.

"Sage, he just fought here." Yulie said knowing that something bad just happened.

"Let's hope that we can get to the others on time." Anubis said making Yulie nod his head.

The trip to where Kento went took three days and when they saw the forest as a dessert and both knew that Kento was gone.

"I want Ryo and Rowen, Anubis. They can't be gone, they just can't." Yulie said crying and Anubis went to comfort him.

"Yulie, it shouldn't take long to get to them, and they are safe, Ryo is not going to be taken as long as he is in the volcano." Anubis said making Yulie smile.

"Yeah, let's go." Yulie said with a whoop.

Rowen…

"**Arrow Shock Wave**!" Rowen said as he fired at the sky blowing away the clouds. "That was easy to tap into the full power of the armor."

"Hahahaha, so this is the power of the Ronin Warriors? It is weak." A female's voice said mockingly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rowen asked while getting an arrow ready.

"Um, you could call me Kayura." The female said then added, "Well, you will not be as much fun as Ryo of the Wildfire, tata."

"Ryo? Damn, I have to get there before her." Rowen said then he heard two tigers roar. "Huh, Anubis?"

"Good, we made it here before anything could happen." Anubis said making Rowen's blood go cold.

"What do you mean? Anubis, tell me." Rowen yelled at him.

"We just came from Kento's training area, Cye, Sage, and Kento are gone." Anubis said making Rowen worry more for Ryo.

"Well, this chick named Kayura is going after Ryo. She called me weak." Rowen said getting on Black Blaze.

"Are you sure of the name?" Anubis asked thinking about his old home.

"Yes, she said to call her Kayura." Rowen said wondering about Anubis' reaction to that name.

"If it is we're screwed, I have no idea of her fighting style and her powers. The last time I saw her she was nothing but a proper lady." Anubis said making Rowen start, so Anubis does know her but only as someone to forget.

They made it to the volcano to hear fighting, Ryo was holding his own against her but he is probably tired from his training. Both tigers put in a burst of speed and Rowen still in armor fired his bow stopping Kayura from getting closer to Ryo.

"Hey Ryo, are you okay?" Rowen said making Ryo smile.

"Yeah, are you?" Ryo countered.

"Yeah, but this lady bruised my pride." Rowen said pulling back another arrow.

"Oh, I did? You must have smaller prides than those warlords." Kayura said laughing.

"Kayura, what are you doing here?" Anubis' voice called out.

"Anubis? But how? You died." Kayura said making the two that was fighting think that something was going on with them.

"Younger Sister, stop fighting for Talpa. He is using you and the warlords." Anubis said stopping in front of the two Ronins.

"I will come back." Kayura said disappearing.

"So, she's your sister. How come you haven't told us?" Ryo asked sheathing the two katana.

"And how she doesn't look anything like you?" Rowen added.

"When I was put into the Dynasty she was always being attacked by the generals that wanted a little female flesh, Talpa put me to watch and protect her until he says stop. We became like brother and sister fast, and when Talpa told me that my service in protecting her was finished we stayed like brother and sister." Anubis said wondering if this is why he was stopped from protecting her.

"We'll get her free as well as your friends." Ryo said to Anubis.

"I was at the training areas of all of your friends and found out that they are all gone." Anubis said making Ryo's eyes widen.

"We have to save them now." Ryo said growling.

"No! We don't have the supplies to go into the Dynasty and if we go now we will only not save them but we'll be part of them." Anubis said making Rowen and Ryo look at him and them they nodded, "Let's go back to Mia's home and make a list of supplies that we would need."

At Mia's not long after they got there…

"Why rope? Why have of this stuff?" Ryo asked when Anubis wrote it down.

"Rope for climbing and tying up some people. The field food is in case if we get hungry, and the others are there just in case.

"And how are we going to carry all this stuff?" Rowen asked thinking ahead.

"If we only got enough for three days, will that work?" Anubis asked back.

"What is going on here?" Mia's voice was heard from the doorway.

"Mia, the guys have been captured by Talpa. We are just thinking about some of the stuff we need." Rowen said making Mia's eyes widen.

"I was only gone for a week, what could cause you all to fall apart like that?" Mia asked worriedly.

"We all had dreams from the ancient one. We went to where the feeling of need was and started training. Anubis stayed here, sometime later Anubis went looking for us and found out that Cye, Sage, and Kento fought and lost." Ryo said making Mia jump for he was in the closet.

"Well, maybe there is something on my grandfather's computer to free the world from Talpa. That was what I was looking for when my friend called for an emergency but she just wanted a shoulder to cry on." Mia said going up to the computer.

"I never thought that thing could be of up to us now." Said Anubis, wondering why the other three boys were laughing.

"We wait until Mia either finds that there is something that we can do or not." Ryo said then added, "We need to take a break. Let's go to sleep."

A/n: I wanted to change how the two met. Now what else is going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Eight

Midnight…

The three couldn't really sleep very well and when lightning struck near the manor they were ready for fighting. When they went to the balcony and there was a startling vision of the three that was captured getting tortured.

"Ryo, stop. Same to you Rowen. We cannot do anything for them here." Anubis said making them grit their teeth.

"So you really have no feelings." Ryo said making Anubis wince.

"I just said from here, we can only help them in the Dynasty." Anubis said making them both calm down.

"He is right, you know. And I will take you straight to them!" Kayura said striking Anubis down.

"Anubis, are you alright?" Ryo said going down to where Anubis landed.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting that." Anubis replied making light of the fall.

Every time they tried to land a hit on her she dodged. Then she landed on top of the water.

"Feel the wraith of my Starlight Sword, **Star Sword Scream**." Kayura said hitting all three with purple light coming from the sky.

"Man, that hurt." Ryo said trying to get up.

"I tried to dodge that, ouch." Rowen said standing up from that hit.

"Kayura stop, I don't want to hurt you." Anubis said from where he lain.

"Just give in Ronins, well, it seems that I won. I call upon the gate." Kayura said with a gate forming behind her. All of a sudden the staff that the Ancient One carries came between her and the Ronins. And the staff glowed and Ryo started taking energy from both Rowen and Anubis, and then the staff gave Ryo the last piece to form the Armor of Inferno. "Uh-oh, got to go." And with that said she disappeared.

"What just happened?" Ryo asked as the staff disappeared as well when the Inferno Armor went away.

"I don't know." Anubis said getting into a sitting position.

"Let's head back and see if Mia came up with something." Rowen said trying to get the other two teens to come along.

- - -

"Well, I keep trying to figure out this code." Mia said still sitting at the computer since she came home.

"Wait, Talpa and the leader of the Nether Spirits use that symbol." Anubis said pointing at a symbol on the screen.

"Okay, let's check it out. It may mean something. Um, come on, why did grandpa do this." Mia said when the screen asked for a password.

"Mia, use one of the passwords that was used for finding us." Rowen said making Mia think and when she started using the passwords she knew found the key.

"Thank you Rowen. Oh, this is… this is a way to kill Talpa, but use this way the nine armors must be free. Hear this, Forged from Talpa, following the light, the Inferno's soul, the nine as one feeds Inferno, Fervors strike, and the jewel of life, free the worlds, Innocent's wish, and Loves light, All as one to kill the Demon. I believe that this poem is the way to kill Talpa, but we need them all free. Let me find out what this Jewel of Life is." Mia said typing again. This time the screen shows a map. "The jewel is in a temple in the middle of a lake. We will go in the morning, I am sleepy."

- - -

The person that helped the three Ronins stay free is in a nearby temple and is meditating to help them find the answer.

"So, this is where you are monk." Kayura said holding out her Starlight Swords.

"Hello, Kayura. I have been waiting for you." The Ancient One spoke.

"I thought Talpa killed you." Kayura said making the Ancient One move.

"I had sent in a simulacrum filled with my power to make that bridge, I have no wish to fight you." The Ancient One said dodging her blow.

"Why, I have a wish to kill you." Kayura said still attacking but like the Ronins couldn't land a hit on her she couldn't hit him.

Ching, ching… a ball of light went around the Ancient One and he disappeared.

"Humph, I have to tell Master Talpa what I have found." Kayura said and she too disappeared.

- - -

"Lord Talpa, I have something to tell you about the remaining three Ronins." Kayura said making all that was in the room look at her.

"Kayura there is only two Ronins left, we have three." Cale said making her laugh.

"And one of your number is gone, I wondered about that. Anubis is now siding with the Ronins. And the monk that Talpa struck down is still alive." Kayura said making the warlords sputter.

"Anubis betrayed us this far. I thought that he died during that last battle with the Ronins." Dais said knowing that they might have to kill their former leader.

"Enough, we can deal with three Ronins, and the monk is no longer a large thorn in my side. We tread carefully now, since Anubis knows our people. Kayura, you capture them and bring me them alive." Talpa said making them all bow and fade away.

- - -

"So, how far is Jewel Lake?" Anubis asked as he helped them put dried food in the van.

"About three days from the city, two from here. So we get the jewel and go to the city to find a gate and go through and free the others and the warlords from Talpa and then kill Talpa." Rowen said getting a nod from Ryo.

"Damnit, at least we are not staying here trying to make a plan that might not even work. This poem, Mia, how old is it?" Ryo asked as he put the last box in.

"About two thousand years old, at least one thousand years before Talpa tried for this world." Mia said pushing Anubis into the van, Yulie then hoped in and sat down next to the ex-warlord.

"Come on Rowen, Ryo, this is to save our friends." Yulie said when White and Black Blaze went into the van as well.

"I know kiddo. That's the reason I told both tigers to enter the van. In case of spies the will not know that this van is carrying us." Ryo said getting in. Then Rowen squeezed his way in and they took off.

Well, to the end of the driveway.

"Ahh, so you found out where the Jewel is. Let me come with you." The monk asked much to the surprise to the three Ronins.

"If you can fit, we thought you died." Mia said with a slight smile.

"I did so that Talpa would get overconfident, but it was I that was that. I didn't know that they would not be able to defeat him at that time." The monk said getting in and is now sitting in between the two tigers.

"Hey, if you hadn't we would still be fighting Talpa in the city and Anubis wouldn't be free. I found the white armor and defeated the demon. Mia found an old poem that I think prophesizes that all of us will be free from Talpa and that the demon will die. It is just trying to figure out what the lines mean." Ryo said making the monk look up.

"Do you remember the poem, maybe I can help out in figuring what it means." The Ancient One said.

"Forged from Talpa, following the light, the Inferno's soul, the nine as one Inferno, Fervors strike, and the jewel of life, free the worlds, Innocent's wish, and Loves light, All as one to kill the Demon. I wonder if it means that the Nether World is going to be free as well." Mia said it completely remembering the poem.

"Hum, I do not recognize it. I believe it tells us that I would make the armors and the Inferno will show itself but the rest I know not." The Ancient One said making the ride to the lake a quiet one.

- - -

"Where are they? They should have ran to the city to find a gate and I would beat them and take them to Master Talpa. But they haven't arrived yet." Kayura said pacing on a roof.

- - -

"Wow, the lake is so cool." Yulie said making the older people around him laugh.

"Yes, but how are we going to get inside the temple?" Ryo said making the Ancient One part the waters with the staff. "Okay… let's get this jewel and go save our friends."

They enter the temple and see the armors of the ones who protect the jewel. And in the main temple room there lay the little Jewel with twine to allow one to wear it as a necklace. Yulie ran into the room and picked it up. The Jewel lit up and then the glow faded.

"Yulie, why'd you do that" Mia asked sternly.

"I just felt that I had too, Mia." Yulie said making the Ancient One come up and free the souls of the past protectors.

"The young one can wear it, it will protect you and him from the Dynasty's Nether Spirits. We have to get to the city to free the others." The Ancient One said making them all go to the van and drive to the city.

- - -

"How much longer will they take?" Kayura asked no one.

A/n: How is it? getting better? interesting? boring? please tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Nine

"Miss, could you let me out here?" the Ancient one asked.

"Yes. Just give me a second to pull into a parking space, that way we don't wreak the van." Mia said going into a parking lot that you can pay after getting your vehicle back.

"Finally we are getting out of this thing." Anubis muttered and everybody heard him say that.

"Anubis we know you hate traveling by vehicle. Hey how big is the Nether World?" Ryo said making them laugh a little.

"It is big. But with the tigers we can traverse the great lengths." Anubis said making the two tigers nod.

"So, basically we have a guide thru the land. Let's go find that gate!" Rowen said as they left the lot.

"Finally we can free all our friends." Ryo said making them all smile at his enthusiasm.

As they walk towards where they found the gate that lead to the castle from the first battle with Talpa thinking that there might be a gate there, the sky turned greenish and Kayura's laughter could be heard.

"Finally you boys showed up. I thought you have forgotten your friends." Kayura said with her swords out and then she connected them and twirled them causing the asphalt to turn into a jelly like substance.

Both tigers roared and the staff that the Ancient One holds came between the five and tigers from Kayura. The Ancient One jumped down and did a hand movement and the staff glowed and the seven beings were pulled by the bright light.

"Kayura, stop this foolishness. I sent them far away from here to protect them from you." The Ancient One said making her curse.

"I will get them for Master Talpa. And then this world will be his." Kayura said leaving.

- - -

Ryo woke to a golden sky and a very beautiful landscape. "Huh, where am I?" Ryo said as he looked around.

"Welcome to the Nether World. Well just the outskirts." Anubis said as he walked over from his spot. Rowen and Mia wasn't long after then Yulie and the two tigers came up.

"Wow, I didn't thing the land that had Talpa as its leader would be so beautiful." Rowen said looking around.

"We are at the outskirts of the land; the first gate should be over there." Anubis stated as he pointed towards north.

"Okay, we have a path now everyone pick a tiger." Ryo said as he sat on White Blaze, Yulie and Mia get on as well. Anubis and Rowen on Black Blaze and they start going towards where Anubis said.

They see a gate twice the size then the ones that was on earth appear in front of them.

"Anubis is that the gate that you said was here?" Ryo asked as the two tigers stopped in front of it.

"Yes, this gate leads to the outer reaches of the city. But the outer reaches is mostly wasteland so we can just run across but there is a general called Dala has the lands there." Anubis said getting off Black Blaze and pushing the door.

"Hurry up and get back on." Rowen said feeling impatient like Ryo is normally.

Anubis got back on and both tigers run thru the gate and a nether spirit stopped them.

"Oh, so the traitor returns. Remember the gifts I promised you?" the nether spirit asked.

"We don't need that. We are going to Talpa and going to free the rest of the Ronins." Anubis said as the two tigers took off running.

- - -

At the same time as the gate was opened…

Kento struggled to break the chains that hold him to this object that looks like demon faces.

"Kento, save your strength. We cannot break the chains without outside help." Sage said since he tried already.

"Great, just great. I'm starving and we have to wait until one of the others gets here without the guards." Kento said going limp.

"You. I have been here longer than the two of you. Stop complaining." Cye said just as the door opened.

"Do I sense disunity amongst the three of you?" Talpa said as he entered the room.

"We are complaining about the lack of food." Sage said with a sigh.

"So you didn't know that your friends have come to save you? Soon I will have all six Ronins." Talpa said then added, "Anubis showed himself to be a Ronin when he saved Ryo of the Wildfire and Rowen of the Strata from Kayura. Now be good while your powers are used to bring in your friends." Then the nether spirits start draining them to make a funny looking sword.  
Then Talpa left, the three was in a lot of pain.

"I knew that they didn't know about Anubis. I was just hoping that if Dais was right he would have saved us." Kento said after some of the pain dissipated.

"So Ryo was right. We have to keep strong." Cye said thinking that if he had his way Anubis would have been known and possibly taken as well.

- - -

"Here Dala, Master Talpa gives you this to break the three Ronins that are coming. He wants them alive." Kayura said handing the sword over to the stupid but loyal general.

"Yes, lady Kayura. With this I can take down all that goes against the Dynasty." Dala said with such enthusiasm of a ten year old that was told that he can stay up two more hours.

As Kayura walked away, she rolled her eyes.

- - -

"So, you want to go to the gate by going over the mountains?" Ryo said as White Blaze hopped over a small crevice.

"Yes, we won't be seen as easily and we can see if… shit look Dala's army." Anubis said as a wave of green came out of the gate and towards them.

"I guess they found out that we are here. So we use full power attacks." Ryo said as all stop and got off the tigers.

"That's good for you two, mine is just for protecting myself. I can stop any from grabbing Mia and Yulie." Anubis said as he walked towards the two normal humans.

Black Blaze's armor appeared and has a sword of Fervor in his mouth along with White Blaze with the second sword of Fervor in his. They start attacking and wiped out half of the army with their attacks. The army stopped with surprise that they was thinned so much.

"So this is the Ronins that I have to break? I'm lucky that I got this new sword." Dala said as he brandished the sword made from the powers of the three captured Ronins.

"I feel their power coming from the sword. What would happen if I tried getting the power from the sword?" Ryo asked Rowen.

"I think we would have the white armor. Go for it Ryo." Rowen said making sure that Ryo had a clear path to the general.

Ryo attacked Dala and the general swung the sword and hit the Katana that Ryo had ready for him. Ryo pulled the power of the white armor and the sword disappeared and Rowen smiled and put his energy to Ryo so that the white armor will be formed. Ryo's white armor appears and he just punched Dala and the general disappeared.

"Wow, Ryo, you are getting to know your armor better." Rowen said making Ryo smile.

"At least I got rid of the sword, without draining our friends." Ryo said going back to the tigers.

A/n how did i do? is my fight scenes getting better?


	10. Chapter 10

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Ten

"Emperor Talpa, I have came up with a way to control Hariel's white armor. It would seem that since Anubis' armor can help form it, I think since the warlords armor is filled with our dark spirits will corrupt the white armor with the aid of this powder." Badamon said, he looks like a messed up Chinese priest of the time when China still had true Emperors.

"So, Lady Kayura will you help Lord Badamon with his plan?" Talpa asked the girl who was in the shadows.

"Yes, master Talpa." Kayura said getting handed the bag that held the powder. She left and went to plan this ambush.

"This better work Badamon." Talpa said getting impatient.

- - -

"Wow, Anubis we are almost there, hey why are you stopping?" Yulie asked when Anubis stopped to check on a wall.

"Damn, the other three are coming. If you notice that there are stairs that form this wall." Anubis said moving away from the wall and made sure that his weapon was in his hands.

"So, traitor taking them straight to the castle is a death sentence but since Talpa is being very generous, you are to be kept in the dungeons with the other Ronins." Cale said appearing on the wall.

"I think this is too generous, but I could use a test subject if Talpa allows." Sekhmet said appearing in front of them.

"Talpa is just using you all, I broke the controls he had put on me. Talpa will kill us all when he gets his wish." Anubis said looking around him for Dais.

"I think you are lying to us." Dais said above them and all three warlords moved their arms in synch.

"Crap a trap door!" Ryo said as he Rowen the tigers and the two that was riding them fell.

"That was quite original, changing the lay of the land." Anubis said just as the three attacked him and he just jumped down with the weight attached to the lip of the trap door to get the rest of the party.

"That sucked. At least Yulie and Mia didn't get hurt." Ryo said as he fought the soldiers.

"Ryo, Rowen, come. Following me, they brought us closer to the castle." Anubis said as he pulled the weight free from the door.

"Why'd you didn't fall with us?" Rowen asked curious of the reason.

"They seem to want to fight me and have the honor of trouncing the favorite of Talpa's." Anubis said running towards one of the bridges that lead into the castle.

"You were the favorite?" Rowen asked remembering some of the things that Talpa did to the poor man when they were still fighting each other.

"Yes, but no longer." Anubis said as the three warlords caught up and was now in a pincer attack with Kayura in front of them and the warlords behind them.

"Kayura why are you here? This is our fight." Cale said loudly.

"Now you all are in my trap." Kayura said as she opens the bag and blows the powder at them all. The three Ronins jumped out of the way the tigers jumped into the river to protect the humans.

"Kayura what are you?" Sekhmet said as the warlords collapse.

"Wow, they fell faster than I thought." Kayura said as she came closer to them, then she turned to the three warriors that is fighting Talpa. "Here, have some more." And with that she blew more powder at the three.

"Kayura stop…" Anubis said as he started dropping to the ground. Ryo and Rowen fell down and all the armors started glowing. "Why, Talpa is after the white armor!"

"Good you learn fast. Ou, Ryo is back up, transform into the white armor." Kayura said condescendingly.

Ryo couldn't help himself and he was trying to stop himself from dawning the Inferno but he took power from the downed three warlords and Rowen, Anubis didn't have enough powder on him. Anubis smiled when the three started moving towards Kayura as she continues to pour powder on Ryo.

"Kayura, Badamon seems to have forgotten something." Anubis said as he got back up. All of a sudden she had to move away from Ryo in his white armor because the warlords struck at her.

"What?! Why are they fighting me?" Kayura said as she dodged them.

"Lord Ghostface forgot what the white armor is. White Blaze, Black Blaze, help them." Anubis said as Ryo got back up.

"**Rage of Inferno**" Ryo yelled out and the powder was burned off him.

She ran when she realized that Anubis was right.

The three started to be grabbed by either Talpa or Badamon and Yulie on White Blaze jumped on two of the warlords preventing them from being taken away again.

"Thank you Yulie and White Blaze." Anubis said grabbing the three horses that the warlords were riding. "Mia, help me get Cale and Dais on these horses and then Ryo and Rowen can get on the one Sekhmet rode. Then we can find a safe place."

"I will and we ride the tigers." Mia said as Black Blaze grabbed the reins of the three horses. It took an hour to get to a cave nearby.

- - -

Cale was stiff when he woke up. He heard Dais grunt with pain.

"What the? Where am I?" Cale and Dais said at the same time.

"You're in a cave near where we battled." Anubis said from across the cave.

"Talpa just used us right?" Cale asked getting into a sitting position.

"Where is Sekhmet?" Dais asked as he looked around, he saw that Ryo and Rowen was laying down and the two tigers at the entrance the girl feeding the fire and the boy near the tigers.

"Talpa or Badamon took him before we could get to him. I was trying to tell you that Talpa just wants our armor." Anubis said coming closer to them.

"Sage tried telling me as well. So you are the one that made him act so funny." Cale said making them look at him oddly. "Sage wouldn't fight me until I made him very angry, normally as soon as he sees me he wants a fight, plus he wasn't really paying any attention and was petting my wolves."

"I told him that his anger will soon align him to the Dynasty, I didn't tell him to not to fight." Anubis said laughing a little.

"Cale, how much armor solution do you have? I have three." Dais asked as he realized that he was in pain.

"I too have three." Cale said showing the little vials.

"First use them on the Ryo and Rowen, then on ourselves." Anubis said making the said two moan. "They might be hurt from that powder of Kayura's."

"What do you mean Armor Solution?" Mia asked them worried for the two who haven't even woke up yet.

"Sekhmet made them by accident, but it is for taking off our armor in the Nether World since we cannot take the base armor off here at all without this catalyst." Dais said pouring the contents into Ryo's mouth. And the Wildfire Armor just burst into sakura blossoms. Cale did the same to Rowen and again the Strata Armor did the same as Ryo's armor. Then the three warriors that was awake drank the vials. "But I wish that Sekhmet made it taste better."

"Wow, what is with the kimonos?" Mia asked drooling at Dais' looks.

"We had to where them so they knew who we were. What are you wearing Anubis? You look like one of the humans that was taken a while ago." Cale said looking at the scene.

"Had to blend when I broke away from Talpa. I stood out so I bought this I like them better than what I was wearing." Anubis said as Mia pulled out her first aid kit out and started checking out the two boys that hasn't woken up yet.

"Well this is good, they are just tired. Anubis you are next." Mia said as she went over to him and checked him over and then went to the two whom White Blaze belly flopped on. They had a lot of bruising and with some bandages and liniment finished with the first aid.

A/n: how is it? i know this is now very au ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Eleven

"So Anubis was right that the Inferno armor will free the others but we now have to speed up this fight or the others will get hurt badly." Ryo said after the Warlords apologize for attacking and following Talpa.

"Let's get going we have mounts and your tigers, we can travel much faster and we know where most of the traps are set. Only Kayura knows where the rest are." Cale said grabbing his horse and leading it off the mountainous hill.

"Ryo, at least we can move faster to get the guys." Rowen said feeling like they had to rush it a little.

"Mia, ride with Rowen on Black Blaze, Yulie will ride with me. The other three will ride those horses." Ryo said getting on White Blaze.

As they moved thru the maze they were trying to avoid having to go thru the soldiers and got pinned in a square box. The walls were red and tall.

"This was not here before. I think that this may be a trap. Let's go thru the soldiers. At least then we can get to the castle without the trouble of doubling back." Dais said making the two on the tigers look surprised. "We three go topple the army, the tigers can go by the roof."

"Wow, I would have thought to go over the wall, but that makes sense." Ryo said as the three former warlords charged at the army. "Rowen, I think this might work, go White Blaze, Black Blaze."

Dais' plan worked as the three warlords charge went like a distraction and the army forgot the six other invaders trying to get to the castle. The three went on to the channel and that is when they got overran by too many soldiers just jumping on them.

- - -

Sage was meditating until Kento spoke.

"Am I hearing things or do I hear Dais singing?" Kento asked the others.

"What the, is Cale singing about getting women?" Sage asked as he heard Cale sing some X-Rated songs.

"Well, I hear Anubis as well. I think something happened." Cye said as the three singing males got closer.

"Stop that infernal racquet. Stop singing." A high nasally voice said to the three. And soon the three Ex-Warlords was brought into the cell and tied up just like the three Ronins. "Nether Spirits get them to shut up."

Just before the Spirits could harm them they quiet down since the songs finished.

"Oh, shut up Ghost Face." Anubis said making the lord of the Nether Spirits leave.

"What did we miss?" Kento asked as soon as the spirits leave as well.

"Talpa used our armor to make the white one and we went against him for it. Now our distraction should work to allow Ryo and Rowen some time to get near the castle enough so that we can just get out of here." Cale said making Sage remember that Anubis did say that Cale was talkative.

"And someone jerked Cale's Mind from its tail chasing." Dais said making Cale assent to it and then a very mad growl.

"And how are we to get loose?" Kento asked since he couldn't break the chains.

"Me." Anubis said in front of Cye.

"How… How did you get free?" Cye asked eyes wide.

"What does my weapon and these chains have in common. We don't have much time." Anubis said getting them all free save Dais who got out by himself.

"So how do we get out?" Sage asked as they got cloaked by Dais.

"Quiet, by following Cale." Dais said as they started to leave the cell.

- - -

"Those three got captured. I knew Cale and Dais were up to no good." Rowen said as they saw the scene.

"No, I think it was part of a plan to get close to the others. Would you act like you have been captured so that you can get to the others?" Ryo said thinking about what he just saw.

"Yeah I would. But how do they think… oh, they might be getting Sekhmet as well." Rowen said now thinking about how they would do anything to get their friends.

"Let's go." Ryo said as the troops now remembered about them.

- - -

All six ex-captives stopped when they saw Sekhmet in another cell muttering about Badamon putting one of the warlords in a cell.

"Sekhmet. Sekhmet, how would you like to kill the ones that ordered you into the cell?" Cale said in a whisper.

"That would be nice Cale." Sekhmet hissed out.

"The ones who ordered it was Badamon and Talpa. We don't have much time according to Anubis." Dais said as the door opened to free Sekhmet.

"Why don't we have much time Anubis?" Sage asked since that was the second time they heard that.

"There's a prophesy foretelling Talpa's demise, but it needs all of us working together. But we have to get to the other two Ronins fast." Anubis said making them all look surprised at the prophesy deal.

"First I need to go to my labs to get something." Sekhmet said trying to get there.

"No, we don't have time for that. The others need our help now." Kento said getting impatient at the fact that Ryo and Rowen need help.

"Dais cloak us again and we go to the stables for our horses and horses for the other three." Anubis said as they started again.

They make it to the stables when the alarm sounded. The go inside and saddle the horses, now everyone in the castle is looking for the missing prisoners.

"Whoa, that is one big horse." Kento said seeing Talpa's steed.

"That one is Talpa's, only he can ride that thing." Dais said grabbing his horse from a stall that had the kanji for summer.

"You guys have a thing for the seasons?" Cye asked as he saw all the horses owned by them have the kanji for their respective armors.

"We didn't know at the time when we got the horses that we would name them the same as our armors." Anubis said getting on a horse that was taller than the others.

"Okay, we are all on." Sage said sitting on the horse wrong.

"Put your feet in the stirrups, don't you know how to ride a horse?" Cale said making Sage do it.

"No, this is the first time." Sage said wishing that his mother had won that battle.

"Well, I have and I know Kento has." Cye said making Sage glower at them.

"Enough, Sage just hold onto the horse with your legs and we will help you get to the others." Anubis said slapping the horse that Sage was on, on the rear making the horse start running.

A/n: well? how is it? good, wierd, funny?


	12. Chapter 12

The Six Ronins

I do not own the characters nor the worlds, this is just my take on the Ronin Warriors

Chapter Twelve

The seven on the horses made it to the two tigers whom where stopped by Kayura.

"How… how did you get yourselves free? Talpa is powerful to win." Kayura asked as she saw the seven warriors come to help the final two Ronins.

"Kayura, Talpa is not powerful. He was using the four of us, and he is most definitely using you." Anubis yelled out to the confused lady. Then Anubis studied the one that was once a sister to him, that amulet was not on her before he was taken off of protecting her, now to tell Ryo to get that thing off of her. He got closer to the leader of the Ronins and the one that can call on the white armor. "Ryo, that amulet, do you think you can get rid of it?"

"Why, Anubis, the amulet?" Ryo asked the warlord leader.

"That was not with her when we first met up to the time after I was told to not protect her. I think that is what is helping Talpa in controlling her." Anubis said back to the leader of the Ronins.

"Fine can you make sure that she is at an angle for me to attack from?" Ryo asked the one that calls himself the brother of the one that is fighting them.

Then Sage had enough of being on the horse and the person that is keeping them from finally ridding the world of the danger from Talpa got off the horse and with the Halo Nodachi swung towards her. Anubis was wide-eyed, the one he protected and viewed as a sister was going to be killed by a new friend.

"Sage! She is Anubis' sister!" Rowen yelled out. Sage heard but he can't stop the swing so he changed the place where he was going to hit. Chink, Kayura moved a little and her amulet came off, she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Quickly before Talpa knows." Ryo said, but Anubis picked up the girl and took her to Mia to be checked out.

"She's fine Anubis." Mia said after checking her for injuries.

"I'm sorry Anubis, I wasn't thinking." Sage said to the worried teen.

"You got the amulet and without the two that we need to get rid of knowing. But now where do we go so that we can tell her what is true and what is Talpa's doing." Anubis said when the Ancient One appeared.

"Good, I figured the prophesy and you have them all here. We need to go into a shrine, both to heal the wounds of the three that was captured and to explain the prophesy." The Ancient One said without hurry in his voice.

"I know where a shrine is." Sekhmet said moving his horse to show where.

- - -

Soon after finding that Sekhmet had three bottles of armor solution and Cye, Sage, and Kento had their armors off and every time someone said something about Sekhmet's slight limp was told off.

"We need to check Sekhmet out just to make sure there was no injury from that one attack." Mia said to Dais.

"Um, I saw that bottle of water. If I pour the solution into the water and you make sure that he drinks it all. Then we have a way to find if he is hurt." Dais said to her. She hands him a bottle and he empties the last decanter of the armor solution into the water and he handed it back to her.

She walks to Sekhmet and hands him the water. "I figured that you didn't get water in the cell that you were in. You can drink this bottle, we have more." She said at the same time.

"Thank you, and you are right they did not give me water." Sekhmet said before downing the entire bottle in a couple of swallows. Surprise was on everyone that was awake at the time when Sekhmet's armor came off. Sekhmet was wearing a girl's kimono, and he looked like a girl. "Who put the solution in the water?" Sekhmet asked in a scared tone.

"It's that girl! Sekhmet's a girl?!" the three other ex-warlords said.

"Well, boys out!" Mia said with such a fearsome expression that the warriors left. The Ancient One was surprised but he too left and guarded the door. "Now why are you limping Sekhmet?"

"Cramps, I wanted to go get some herbs for it and to hide my voice, but they had to go find the others." Sekhmet said quietly.

"Well I have some medicine that should help with the cramps. Why hide?" Mia said as she looked for her pain pills.

"Well, as a child I ran away from the one who birthed me. She did not want a child that she did not want, from a rape. To hide, a girl would have been taken to a brothel, but a boy did not. Boys went into a school for training to be soldiers, like the ones that the Ronins fight most of the time. Soon it became a habit and when I was pulled into service of Talpa, I did not want to be known that I was in fact a female. The only person who knew was the healer. She gave me times to be a girl instead of a warlord. Now the others know and I am worried." Sekhmet said to her.

"Here take two tablets. Stay near the tigers or me if you're worried about how they will act. Both Blazes will not allow something to happen." Mia said to the now known girl.

"Oh, so you are not mad that I tricked them into thinking that I was a boy." Sekhmet said taking out two pills from the bottle, then she looked at the pills, "What do these do?"

"It relieves pain. Why would I be angry at you for taking steps to protect yourself? Here drink more water with the pain reliever. So when you had to go out you were getting close to your cycle." Mia surmised.

"I was, if you are talking about the monthly bleeding." Sekhmet said with anger coloring the voice which was turning feminine.

"I was, I like for you to undress so that I could see if you did get hurt and you not know it because of the cramps." Mia said and found out that Sekhmet was uninjured. After she was redressed the boys and monk was allowed back inside the shrine. "So what does the prophesy mean?" Mia asked as soon as the boys and monk sat down.

"It did mean that Talpa's armor was to be put into nine pieces. All nine have to be fighting for the human world to save the human and Nether worlds. To do this we need the nine armors, the inferno armor being formed by the powers of all nine, the swords of Fervor, and the Jewel of Life all of which is here right now. Now here was the tricky part, innocent's wish, it means a child for in all things a child is innocent. That is Yulie, and love's light, I am guessing that any bonds of love will help win the battle, love of a friend, brother and sister, and of true love. But we have to do this before the nine towers are formed and the eclipse of the son in both worlds." The Ancient One said making the poor ex-warlords feel like they had almost destroyed both worlds.

"Forged from Talpa, following the light, the Inferno's soul, the nine as one feeds Inferno, Fervors strike, and the jewel of life, free the worlds, Innocent's wish, and Loves light, All as one to kill the Demon." Mia breathed out making the ones who haven't yet heard it, realize that the monk said was right.

"So the ones held me captive are going to fall because it was foretold this way or his defeat would happen but not as smoothly?" Kayura asked as soon as both monk and the human woman stopped talking.

"I think both." Yulie said making them realize that it would take them all, the nine armor holders, the two normal humans who just seemed to be attached to this fight, the two tigers, Kayura, and the monk linked by fate to defeat the evil Talpa.

"We need to get some sleep and then tomorrow we will defeat Talpa and all that will follow him." Mia said making a lot of since.

"I think the girls should sleep near the tigers." Rowen said as he saw the three girls go near the two tigers anyway.

"I think that is a very good idea, night my friends and allies." Ryo said going near a wall to sleep next to. And soon all did go to sleep save the monk. He stood awake keeping a barrier around the shrine.

A/n: well? Now how did i do?


	13. Chapter 13

The Six Ronins

Chapter Thirteen

When Mia kicked the boys out of the shrine…

"So what did you mean when you said it's that girl?" Ryo asked looking at the shrine that they just been kicked out of.

"I was walking off some rage at some foolish dynasty warrior thought himself better than I, this happened after Sekhmet was brought here. I walked into the herb garden and someone that I did not know at the time was picking herbs. She was spooked at the sight of me, but then when I asked who she was she said that she was the healer's daughter. I told the others about her and then I really never saw her again until now." Cale said first, getting a good spot near the shrine.

"My encounter with Sekhmet out of armor was after Cale's. She was holding a basket of herbs and she seemed to be going towards the healer's room. I kept seeing her go from the gardens and the healer's." Anubis said sitting near the steps and the Ancient One.

"Mine was just after theirs and she shied away. Now I know why." Dais said without saying where.

"She is done checking out Sekhmet." The Ancient One said after listening to what was going on inside the temple.

In the morning everyone was ready to fight, the nine armor bearers was in full armor, Kayura was in her 'armor', Mia and Yulie was awake and on the tigers, and the Ancient One was calm.

As soon as they exited the temple, Badamon was waiting for them.

"So, you all turned on Talpa. I will make sure that you will return to him." Badamon said making the three that was still following Talpa and Kayura grab their weapons.

"I will fight the priest. You all need to save your strength for the battle with Talpa." The Ancient One said getting ready to protect the Ronin.

Badamon fired off a controlling spell only to have it blocked by the Ancient's staff and the Ronin Warriors with the two normal people that just happened to be helping go off to find and destroy the demon.

The ex-warlords along with Kayura showed them the fastest way to the castle, when they got there Talpa was waiting.

"He he he ha ha ha, you think that you could defeat me in my home? I am at the most powerful here. When I get through all of you, you will bow to me as your master." Talpa stated as he got ready to attack the mortals that dared to go against him.

"You really think so? Well, we will defeat you and bring peace back to both worlds." Ryo said as Ryo's armor changed into the base armor of the Inferno and the Armor of the Wildfire went to try to go Yulie but found he was too small to contain the power so it found Mia bearer till the one is old enough.

"Ryo, your armor?" the others said in surprise.

"**Armor of the Inferno Dao Inochi.**" Ryo said as the other Armors started to glow and soon he was covered in the White Inferno Armor. White Blaze and Black Blaze roared and the armor that belongs to Black Blaze appeared to give Ryo his Soul Sword of Fervor.

"How, Hariel never was on your world." Talpa said as Ryo's power was likened to the original bearer of the Inferno Armor.  
A distant Roar could be heard and the white armor glowed even stronger as the Jewel of Life started spinning.

"Well, Talpa, lets fight." Ryo said as he went into a battle stance to fight the demon, as he did the others went into their respective battle stances, save Mia who never held a sword against someone.

Talpa just swung his sword at the ones that dared to bring back Hariel. The armors that were made from Talpa just jumped, Mia was surprised at the height that she gained, Kayura ducked underneath the giant blade, Ryo just put his sword to the attacking blade and cut it in half, surprising the demon.

"**Rage of the Dragon!**" Ryo yelled out pointing the swords of Fervor at Talpa, flames of white and black danced on the blades then started to grow and with a movement of Ryo's sent the flames at Talpa.

"**Super Wave Smasher! Arrow Shockwave! Thunderbolt Cut! Iron Rock Crusher! Flare Up Now! Snake Fang Strike! Web of Deception! Black Lightning Strike! Quake with Fear!**" the other armors said at the same time hitting Talpa at the same time Ryo's attack hit, the Jewel's Light pulsed as Kayura's attack hit the demon. The Ancient One got there to see his niece fight like a true warrior, his love for her made the staff glow and that light hit Talpa as well.

"What! This is not possible!" Talpa said as his body armor disappeared, now standing was a demonic form, white hair and glowing red eyes, horns on his head, damaged skin from where the good of our world hit him.

The distant roar from before was closer, in the golden sky was a form going straight for the warriors. As they fought Talpa out of his armor they found that while he was weakened, so were they, then a three meter high head spewed Black Fire at Talpa that consumed the demon. They turned to see what just helped them kill Talpa.

A forty meter long body that was three meters thick with meter long legs, cruel looking golden claws laying on the ground, the colors was stunning, the main color was iridescent white on the whole body, matte black on every joint, crimson red surrounding the black, stunning gold horns, Sakura blossoms threaded in the mane that is white, black, and red, stunning cerulean blue eyes that are the size of dinner platters, a giant form of a Japanese dragon.

"Well, Inferno, strike the final blow to the one that took Hariel's throne." The dragon said in a soft alto female's voice, belaying that the dragon is a female.

"How did you escape your cage, Inferno Dragon?" Talpa's voice sounded from the flames.

"They freed me, when your armors became from the spells that held them." The Inferno Dragon said with a draconic smile.

Ryo knew that he was the one to strike the final blow when the dragon told him; he ran into the black flames and beheaded Talpa before he could hit the beautiful dragon.

A/n: how was the battle that defeated Talpa? good? bad? sorry that i hadn't updated before but my mother is going in and out of the hospital and i wanted to be there for her.


End file.
